


An Old Memory

by girlincowboyboots



Category: NASCAR - Fandom, Trevor Bayne - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlincowboyboots/pseuds/girlincowboyboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When RaeLynn is forced to face the boy who broke her heart she find out a lot about what has been going on. <br/>Trevor Bayne left RaeLynn right after there graduation. He tried to contact her and she doesn't answer.<br/>When 2013 off season comes around Trevor goes back to Knocksvile and RaeLynn is forced to face the Old Memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Memory

Everyone has one person in there life that just goes away. For me it was Trevor Bayne. We grew up right next door to each other. We were tight. But then he just left one day, we were 18 and right out of highschool . Now we’re both 22. 

 

I hear Trevor’s voice on the TV. Of course I am spending my time at the bar. This happens a lot. But I’m the one who brings my laptop and sits at the bar and types and does work. My work isn’t a high thinking thing. I get emails from my boss on what websites to design and add things to. I can do it drunk or sober. Although I do try not to be drunk.

 

The bartender is our old friend from high school Zack. I looked up from my laptop and Zack’s bright blue eyes locked on my dark brown eyes. He smiled.

 

“Another Budweiser?”

 

“What number am I on?”

 

“2.”

 

“Hit me up Zackary.”

 

The bar was rather empty for a Friday night. There was couples at the tables and the usual 4 veterans that spend every Friday night. Then me. Sports Center was talking to Trevor about net season and racing with MS. I rolled my eyes. Zack laughed and sat my beer down.

 

He picked up the remote and said, “Find a new channel princess.”

 

“Thank you!”

 

Zack looked over my computer screen and said, “Whatcha working on?”

 

“Work crap, I am updating Ricky Stenhouse Jr.’s website. He has a dirt car article and his season ending. I am almost done, thank the lord.”

 

Zack smiled and said, “You and your NASCAR. You always had high dreams for that. You could drive when your Daddy let you.”

I looked up from my computer screen and said, “Yeah sure. We all know how that one ended when we graduated.”

 

The door opened and in came a rush of cold air. Zack had his eyes locked on mine. He looked up and looked like deer in headlights. I hit save on my page and closed it hoping that my email would not ding again.

 

A hand touched my back, “I thought I saw your truck outside.”

 

“Trevor! What are you doing here? Why would you come find me.”

 

Trevor looked shocked at me yelling at him, “I’ve tried to text you.” He looked Zack and said, “And you for that matter. Why are you so angry RaeLynn?”

 

“Why am I angry?! You deserted me.”

 

I flipped my laptop closed and Zack handed me my receipt. We had a code. I pulled my wallet out and paid my bill and his tip. I took the last drink and turned and left.

 

As I walked out the door I turned around and said, “I will see you tomorrow morning Zack, Dad wants to start early.”

 

Zack helps my Dad with stuff, currently we are painting.

 

Trevor followed me. I got in my truck and slammed the door, the roar of my diesel engine shook probably the whole little town. I could see Trevor get in his truck to follow me. I ran right up the world.


End file.
